This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electric dry shavers and in particular to means for mounting an outer cutter foil to the hairpocket of an electric dry shaver casing.
Electric dry shavers which utilize thin resilient plate members such as flexible metallic foils as the outer cutter portions of the cutter head are well-known. In shavers of this type the outer cutter is mounted in an open frame or hairpocket section which is hinged or otherwise detachably secured to the upper portion of the shaver casing. In mounted position on the shaver the foil engages and conforms to the outer configuration of an inner cutter disposed within the shaver. Perforations are provided in the foil through which hair passes for engagement with the inner cutter which is adapted for reciprocating movement relative thereto. It is usual practice in shavers of this type that the foil be held in an arcuate or bowed shaped configuration in conformity to the outer arcuate shape of the inner cutter which comprise a row or rows of spaced arcuate blades. In some shavers of this type therefore the outer cutter comprises either a single bowed portion or in others a plurality of bowed portions for engagement with a like number of inner cutters.
In order to achieve optimum shaving conditions it is desirable that the foil be formed to a minimum thickness as is necessary to cut hair bristles closer to the user's skin without irritation to the user or damage to the foil. It is also critical that the foil be mounted in a manner whereby it will not become accidentally detached from the hairpocket during operation of the shaver and yet include means whereby it can be readily removed for replacement without damage.
In the past various means have been provided for accomplishing these ends. In certain shavers the means have comprised fastening members such as threaded fasteners for holding marginal portions of the foil to the hairpocket. In other shavers openings are provided in marginal portions of the foil or in members secured to the foil for detachably mounting upon lugs or other projections provided on the side walls of the casing. Although these means have met with various success, problems are encountered in use in assuring that the foil does not become detached during operation of the shavers. In some shavers attaching means tend to interfere with adjacent portions of the shaver and require relatively complex parts and assembly procedures.
It is the object of the present invention therefore to provide novel means for mounting a foil type outer cutter to an electric dry shaver casing.
Another object is to provide mounting means which provide means for holding the foil in position without need for complicated forming of parts or complex assembly procedures.
A still further object is to provide a novel mounting means of relatively few and simple parts that does not interfere with other mechanisms in the shaver.